


Retirement Plans

by orphan_account



Series: Football ABO AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo and Luka talk about retirement plans over breakfast.





	Retirement Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you seem to love my previous ABO work so I decide to extend it!  
> They'd all be one-shots and can be read individually, update once in a while.  
> Please enjoy!

Luka asks Leo as he eats cereal, “Do you think Ema or Alba sounds better?”

“Both sound lovely to me. Who are they for, your nieces?”

“No. My daughters.”

Leo nearly chokes on his tea, “What. You’re pregnant?”

Luka blushes, “No. I mean, not yet. Gaz and I talk about having kids after I retire the other day, and he says he wants two baby girls.”

Leo smirks a little, “That’ll be two years later. And you’re already thinking about their names.”

Luka looks down on his bowl, “I used to dread the idea of retiring. But now he gives me so much to look forward to.”

Leo nudges his bare feet under the table with a small smile, “Good for you.”

“What about Cris, he says anything about retiring? I know you love kids too.”

Leo’s eyes soften at that, “He says he’s gonna retire with me.”

“Aww he’s so sweet! No wonder he’s so obsessed with his diet and workout routine!”

Leo sighs, “Sometimes he’s a bit too harsh on himself for my liking but, you know how stubborn he is. And all these years with Barcelona and Argentina… I don’t know when I could really let it go.”

“Don't worry. At this rate Cris could play football until he’s forty.”

Leo chuckles at that, “I hope so. I could never tell him how grateful I am. Knowing that he’d be there with me until the end… It makes it more bearable, you know? Even if we’re not on the same team, knowing that he’s somewhere on a pitch, fighting the same battle that I do, is always reassuring to me. It’d be so lonely if he retires but I’m still playing.”

Luka goes and wraps his arms around Leo, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah. But I’m never letting Cris name our son after himself. Handling one Cris at a time is enough for me.”

Luka laughs at that, “It surely sounds like something he’d do.”


End file.
